


The Devil Jamie Knows

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jamie is very special to Jack, and of course Jack won’t let Pitch or anyone else hurt him, ever.What if Jack starts taking it too far and decides no other supernatural entities are allowed to touch his Jamie? He starts warning off patron spirits of other holidays (April Fools, Halloween, St. Patrick’s day, New Years, Valentines, maybe even the groundhog?), sprites for other seasons, and anyone else who so much as looks twice at his favorite.Up to the prompter if he trusts the other Guardians with Jamie or if he eventually starts getting in their way as well.Alternately! Having discovered Jack Frost is not only real but completely awesome, Jamie tries to look up other obscure myths and believes them. This leaves him seeing someone else completely unused to being seen, who didn’t necessarily want to be seen (The mothman? The Jersey devil? All liberties taken with geography will be forgiven). Whether she/he/it is dangerous or becomes fond of Jamie as well, Jack is not amused!...[cut for length]"I chose the alternative! Jack goes to tell the Jersey Devil to stay away from Jamie, and a few differences between local cryptids and Guardians are explored.





	The Devil Jamie Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/20/2016.

“So. You’ve noticed him.” Jack smiled as the creature startled at the sound of his voice. He had told Pitch the truth when he said he didn’t want kids to fear him. But things that weren’t kids? Well. That depended on what they did.  
  
“You’ve got it backwards,” the Jersey Devil said. “He noticed me. He was looking for me.”  
  
Jack looked at it consideringly from his perch in the tree. He wasn’t sure how it could talk with nothing but a horse’s skull for a head, but that really didn’t matter, did it? “Yeah, I know he was looking for you,” Jack said. “He told me. And if all you did was let him see you and go back to the Barrens, we wouldn’t have a problem.”  
  
“We…we have a problem?” The Jersey Devil’s huge, bat-like wings opened slightly.  
  
Trying to make itself look bigger? Trying to get ready to fly away? Jack tilted his head and let an icy wind swirl around those wings. The wind was on his side. The Jersey Devil should forget about its wings as a weapon.  
  
“Not yet,” Jack said. “But here’s the thing. Out in the Pine Barrens, where you’re supposed to be, a lot of people are pretty afraid of you. And that’s really interesting, isn’t it, because you’re a local cryptid. There’s no reason for you to be feared the way you are. Especially when things like dragons are very popular these days. So I get this feeling that you’re feared because of what you’ve done, not just who you are.” Jack leaned out from the branch, the wind holding him up, and the Jersey Devil leaned back. “I know you’ve killed livestock. And I know you don’t particularly need belief to live. I’m guessing you need it to travel.”  
  
“You’re not suggesting I would be a danger to the boy?” The Jersey Devil pointed one eye socket directly at Jack.  
  
“If I suggested that I would really be insulting you, wouldn’t I?” Jack said. “Since you know that he’s under my personal protection. You’d be gone and I’d see to it that you were so forgotten you’d never come back. I’m suggesting that you’re using him to expand your range. If you’re not limited to such a small range, there’s a chance you could become more than what you are, as I’m sure you know. Personally, I don’t like that idea. And I really don’t like the idea of you using Jamie to do that. Jamie wants to think you’re cool. But we both know you’re still a devil.”  
  
“So what do you want from me?” it asked. “If you already are so sure I wouldn’t harm _him_.”  
  
“I want you to stay away from him,” Jack said. “I know how bright he is, but he’s not a tool to be used. I want you to stay a local cryptid, unless you can prove that the stories about you have been exaggerated.”  
  
“You can’t stop me,” it said. “I have a right to his belief like anyone else.”  
  
“No, you don’t,” Jack said. “Not if you’re trying to move out into the world. You’re not essential, and I won’t let you become so. And the thing is, I can stop you. But as long as you don’t hurt Jamie…” He shrugged. “I’d leave the childhood sightings and the baseball team names alone. You’d come back eventually.”  
  
The Jersey Devil hissed. “Why me?” it asked. “I’m not the only one who’s noticed him, and his light! You know what light draws, don’t you?”  
  
“Moths,” Jack said with a smirk. “But why you? You’re the one here now. And I’m going to protect Jamie, and all the kids, from everyone like you, and everything you do. If anyone else comes, I’ll go and talk to them, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> yarrayora reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> okay but this is a hella cool take on Jack’s protectiveness, like thank you


End file.
